RED II
by yana kim
Summary: Sekuel RED. Akibat kasus pelecehan moral yang dilakukannya pada Kazekage Suna. Karin akhirnya diboyong ke negeri gersang itu. Ia menjadi tahanan? Entahlah, Karin sendiri tidak tahu. Seorang tahanan tidak mungkin selalu berada di samping Kazekage kan? Gaara x Karin.


**RED II**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Abal, crackpair dan lain-lain, humor gagal apalagi romance.

Oneshot

SUM:

Akibat kasus pelecehan moral yang dilakukannya pada Kazekage Suna. Karin akhirnya diboyong ke negeri gersang itu. Ia menjadi tahanan? Entahlah, Karin sendiri tidak tahu. Seorang tahanan tidak mungkin selalu berada di samping Kazekage kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa ratus kalinya Karin menghela nafas kasar hari itu. Sebenarnya, dari pada disebut menghela nafas kasar, gadis Uzumaki itu lebih kepada menghela nafas pasrah. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan bersama Sabaku bersaudara.

Ia tidak menyangka Hokage langsung menyetujui permintaan Gaara untuk memboyongnya ke Suna. Atau ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua? Entahlah. Mungkin Godaime cantik itu merasa bersalah pada Gaara karena rakyatnya sudah melecehkan Kazekage dengan begitu hinanya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya sedikit mengejek dan memukul kepala. Tapi kepala disini bukan kepala biasa. Ini kan kepala Gaara, kepala Kazekage termuda yang paling disegani di Suna. Yang terkenal sebagai mesin pembunuh Suna. Yang rambutnya merah, hampir mirip dengan rambutnya. Seharusnya Gaara memberikan konpensasi karena rambut mereka yang mirip. Tapi ini... hah!

Entah apa yang dilaporkan Gaara pada Tsunade hingga pagi-pagi sekali setelah kejadian naas itu, Gaara kembali dengan Ibiki-senpai dan membukakan sel tempatnya dikurung. Sungguh ia malu sekali menatap seniornya itu. Apalagi saat Ibiki-senpai mengatakan ,

"Karin, karena kesalahanmu terhadap Kazekage-sama. Kau sekarang menjadi tahanan desa Suna. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu selama setengah tahun ini."

Lebih sialnya lagi, petugas baru yang dikatakan Ibiki datang tepat saat ia dikeluarkan dari sel laknat itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Karin memaki pegawai baru itu. Harapan terakhirnya adalah Orochimaru-sama yang entah ada dimana saat ini. Tentu saja itu tidak bisa di jadikan haraan terakhir. Karin benci semuanya.

Dan sekarang ini lah dia. Berjalan bersama dalang dari kesialannya ini. Sedangkan Gaara tetap pada ekspresi tripleknya. Bahkan sudah hampir delapan jam mereka berempat berjalan, Gaara tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya suara Temari dan Kankurou yang terdengar asyik bercerita. Kedua orang itu pun tidak mengajak Karin untuk bergabung dengan topik mereka. 'Sialan,' batin sigadis merah. Ingin berniat kabur, tapi ia tengah bersama tiga ninja kelas atas. Dia bisa apa? Akhirnya Karin hanya bisa menerima suratan takdirnya. Takdir sialan. Rasanya Karin ingin memaki apa saja dan siapa saja saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah dua hari mereka berjalan—sesekali berlari dan melompati dahan— , mereka sudah memasuki kawasan padang pasir yang luas. Sungguh panas sekali, rasanya matahari hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Ini pertama kalinya Karin ke Suna. Ternyata bukan hanya cerita saja, akhirnya ia merasakan bagaimana panasnya desa pasir itu. Untunglah dia mengenakan jubah untuk menghalau sinar matahari supaya tidak langsung menyengat kulitnya.

Digerbang, petugas sudah menyambut kedatangan orang terpenting mereka. Keempat orang itu memasuki gerbang batu itu. Tampaklah desa Suna dari dekat. Gersang, tidak seperti Konoha. Karin yakin ia akan mati kering di sini. Temari dan Kankurou langsung membubarkan diri meninggalkan Gaara dan Karin di gerbang desa. Gaara kemudian mengambil langkah yang berlawanan dengan kedua sauradanya. Karin sendiri bingung harus kemana. Bukankah seharusnya ada petugas yang membawanya ke penjara atau sejenisnya? Ia pun hanya berdiri memandang kepergian Gaara hingga pria itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" suara dingin sialan itu. Batin Karin tentu saja.

"Aku harus kemana ha?! Ehm. Maksudku, aku harus kemana, Kazekage-sama?" Karin menelan ludahnya karena hampir membentak si Kage merah. 'Sabar, Karin . Jangan samai mereka mengubahmu dari tahanan menjadi terpidana mati.'

"Kau tahananku. Jadi ikuti aku."

Karin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Gaara melanjutkan perjalanannya. Karin mengikuti di belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju gedung Kazekage yang ada di tengah desa Suna. Karin hanya mengikuti langkah Gaara sampai mereka tiba di ruangan Gaara. Karin merasa lega. Ruangan Gaara tidak sepanas di luar. Ia memandang Gaara yang menduduki singgasananya dan langsung bergumul dengan dokumen-dokumen. Gadis Uzumaki itu memandang pada sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Apakah Gaara akan marah bila ia mendudukkan diri di sana? Jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin berbaring. Lagi pula, memangnya Gaara tidak lelah? Seharusnya dia istirahat sekarang. Temari dan Kankurou saja sudah merencanakan akan pergi ke oasis. Entah apa itu oasis Karin pun tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja. Kau bisa duduk kalau kau mau," ujar Gaara kalem.

"Kenapa tidak bilang da—! Ehem. Terimakasih, Kazekage-sama."

'Jaga sikapmu, Karin! Jangan sampai emosi menguasaimu!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Tok tok tok

Karin terlonjak mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Terlalu banyak merenung membuatnya kaget.

"Masuk." Tentu saja itu suara Gaara. Terlihat seorang ninja membawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan. Karin memandang penuh damba pada minuman sudah sangat haus karena panasnya udara Suna.

"Letakkan di sana," titah si Kazekage.

Nampan pun diletakkan di depannya. Karin menahan keinginan untuk langsung meneguk minuman dingin didepannya. Tapi apa ini memang untuknya?

"Minumlah. Kau pasti belum terbiasa dengan panasnya suhu di sini."

Karin langsung menghabiskan minuman itu dalam sekali teguk. Rasa hausnya sudah menghilang berganti dengan rasa lega. Gadis itu pun tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya hilang berganti dengan wajah horor.

Bukankah sebelum menjebak mangsa harus di sediakan umpan yang enak terlebih dahulu?

Bukankah sebelum menyembelih ternak, ternak tersebut harus di beri makan hingga kenyang terlebih dahulu?

Apa sikap baik Kazekage ini adalah modus untuk hukuman berat yang akan di terimanya?

Mungkin saja.

Tidak. Bukan mungkin. Tapi pasti!

Karin melirik Gaara yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Melirik mata dengan lingkar hitam yang menjadi sumber utama dari semua masalah yang terjadi. Karin menghela nafas pasrah entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Namun kali ini cukup keras hingga Kazekage muda dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja, Kazekage-sama. Ah tidak, maksudku hanya sedikit."

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai."

"Apa?"

"Penjara di Suna agak berbeda dengan Konoha."

Lihat kan? Penjara. Oh Tuhan.

"Siang hari di penjara sangat panas. Lebih panas dari yang kau rasakan di luar tadi. Dan malam hari lebih dingin. Hampir sama dengan musim dingin di Konoha."

Lebih panas? Ia yakin akan mati kering kurang dari seminggu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan tahan."

Benar sekali.

"Satu lagi. Penjaga penjara di Suna lebih kejam dari pria Morino itu. Namanya Isamu. Dia tidak memandang laki-laki ataupun perempuan asal kau tahu."

Karin bergidik. Ibiki-senpai memang baik padanya. Tapi pada tahanan lain, Ia cukup kejam. Karin tidak bisa membayangkan ada seseorang yang lebih kejam dari Ibiki. Siapa tadi namanya? Isaku? Isamu?

"Aku dengar kemampuan deteksi chakramu sangat bagus. Kau juga punya energi kehidupan seperti Hokage pertama. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, begitulah Kazekage-sama."

"Apa kira-kira hukuman yang pantas untukmu?"

"Bukannya itu merupakan keputusan anda, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara tampak berpikir. Mungkin saja menimbang-nimbang tentang hukuman yang akan diberikannya pada Karin. Gadis merah itu pun hanya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Meskipun kadar cemasnya lebih banyak daripada harapnya.

"Kau mau di penjara bawah tanah atau di ruanganku?"

Karin mengernyit.

"Maksud anda?"

"Kau bisa mendeteksi hal-hal berbahaya yang mungkin menyerangku kan?"

Karin masih tidak bisa mengerti. Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Silahkan pilih. Dipenjara bawah tanah dengan Isamu atau di sini. Diruanganku. Bersamaku."

Berbanding terbalik dengan pandangan Gaara yang tenang. Karin tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak terbelalak. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Gaara si Kazekage baru saja menjabarkan tentang hukumannya kan? Iya kan? Dan ini, saat ini, BUKAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT UNTUK PIPINYA MERONA KAN?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Gaara Karin kembali guys. **

**Butuh waktu lama banget buat saya untuk kembali ke dunia fanfict.**

**Maaf banget teman-teman. **

**Tapi terkadang banyak hal tak terduga terjadi di kehidupan nyata.**

**Hope you like this guys.**

**yana**


End file.
